Par un jour d'hiver
by Akimara
Summary: [ COMPLETE ] Septième année de Lily Evans et des Maraudeurs à Poudlard. Les mentalités évoluent, les sentiments changent et de nouvelles amitiés se créent. Entre rires et larmes, amour et haine, les sentiments d'adolescents qui découvrent ce qu'est la vie
1. Prologue

**Diclamer** : Tout à JKR sauf ce qui est de moi…

**Couples** : James/Lily

**Contexte** : Septième année De Lily Evans et des Maraudeurs à Poudlard. Les mentalités évoluent, les sentiments changent et de nouvelles amitiés se créent. Entre rires et larmes, amour et haine, la vie d'adolescents qui découvrent la vie…

**Notes** : C'est la première histoire que j'écris avec plus d'un chapitre. J'espère n'avoir pas fait trop de fautes. Je me suis relue plusieurs fois mais personne n'est parfait ! Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Par un jour d'hiver**

C'est une belle soirée. Une soirée d'hiver comme je les aime. Froide mais paisible. La neige continue de tomber et s'amasse sur le sol. Dehors, on peut apercevoir les bonhommes de neige que se sont amusés à faire les premières et deuxièmes année. Un peu plus loin se dresse, sculpté dans la neige, un igloo, assez grand et d'apparence tout à fait respectable. Il a été fait par les Maraudeurs. Ils s'en sont tellement vantés que maintenant, tout le monde (professeurs compris) est au courant.

Mais d'abord, allez-vous me demander, qui sont les Maraudeurs ? Et bien pour commencer, je préfère vous prévenir ; je ne les apprécie pas spécialement donc mon point de vue sera forcément subjectif. Mais je vais tout de même essayer de me faire la plus impartiale qu'il m'est possible.

Donc, qui sont les Maraudeurs ? Et bien c'est un groupe de 7ème année à Griffondor très populaire. Mais quand je dis très populaire, c'est vraiment très populaire. Ils ont même un fan club, c'est vous dire !

Ils sont tout d'abord populaires à cause de leurs multiples farces. Il ne se passe pas une semaine sans qu'on y ait droit. Remarque pour être franche, ça met pas mal d'animation à Poudlard et je dois avouer que ce qu'ils font est plutôt drôle et vraiment bien imaginé !

Tous les professeurs ont un jour ou l'autre subit les blagues des Maraudeurs. Ils ont par exemple ensorcelé la boule de cristal du professeur Ervin qui lui a dramatiquement prédit que ces jours étaient comptés et qu'il finirait noyé dans sa soupe. Résultat, il n'en a plus mangé pendant deux mois.

Ils ont également fait danser une danse écossaise au professeur Mc Gonagal, un soir, devant toute la Grande Salle. Le professeur Dumbledore lui a d'ailleurs assuré que ç'avait été le spectacle le plus divertissant qu'il ait vu de toute l'année. Mc Gonagal, bien que rouge de colère et de honte balbutia un remerciement maladroit au Directeur qui fit un clin d'œil aux Maraudeurs qui étaient, c'était le cas de le dire, écroulés sur la table et se tenant les côtes, en essayant désespérément de calmer leur fou rire.

Ils s'amusèrent aussi à accrocher Miss Teigne par la queue à une armure, jusqu'à ce que Rusard arrive, geignant et pestant contre ces « sales petits garnements mal élevés ». Quand la victime des Maraudeurs fut enfin délivrée par le concierge plus que bouleversé, il éclata en sanglot et déclara que Miss Teigne était la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il lui soit arrivé et qu'il lui portait un amour éternel.

Et ce fut ce genre de farces de leur première année à aujourd'hui.

Mais ils sont également populaires pour leurs physiques. Il faut bien avouer, n'ayons pas peur des mots, qu'ils sont vraiment bien foutus.

Tout d'abord, nous avons le gentil et mystérieux Remus Lupin. Il est de taille plutôt moyenne, mais ce qui attire chez lui, ce sont ses yeux. Ils sont d'une couleur délicieusement ambrée et expriment une douce et envoûtante chaleur. C'est le plus sérieux des Maraudeurs. Il est d'ailleurs Préfet. Mais n'allez pas croire qu'il ne participe pas aux blagues, loin de là. Il se contente de stopper ses amis lorsqu'ils vont trop loin. Il est d'ailleurs affectueusement appelé Lunard ou Mumus par ces derniers.

Vient ensuite, le discret et effacé Peter Pettigrow. De lui, on ne peut pas honnêtement dire qu'il est beau. Mais je suppose qu'il doit avoir son charme puisque de nombreuses filles gloussent sur son passage. Il est petit et grassouillet et, précisons-le, pas très dégourdi. En revanche, il a l'air entièrement dévoué à ses amis qui le lui rendent bien en le surnommant Queudver ou plus simplement Pete.

Citons aussi le plus grand coureur de jupons que la terre ait portée : Sirius Black. Il est grand, brun et très musclé. Ses cheveux retombent négligemment sur son visage en lui conférant ce charme légendaire dont il use et abuse à tout bout de champ. Ses yeux sont d'un gris métallique et son sourire ultrabrigh fait fondre toutes ces demoiselles. Il voue une profonde haine aux Serpentards et ne perd pas une occasion de les humilier. Il aime particulièrement enfreindre le règlement et collectionne ainsi les heures de retenue. Ses amis le surnomment Patmol, Si', Sac à puce et Sirinouchet.

Enfin le dernier larron et non le moindre, j'ai nommé James Potter. Il est grand et musclé, ce qui n'est pas étonnant étant donné les heures qu'il passe à s'entraîner au Quiditch. Il a les cheveux bruns, toujours décoiffés, donnant l'impression qu'il vient de descendre de son balai. Mais je mentirai si je disais que cela ne le rend pas craquant. Il a les yeux couleur chocolat qui lui attirent tout de suite les faveurs des professeurs lorsqu'il décide de faire son air de chien battu. Il excelle dans l'art d'inventer des blagues plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres. Il compte à son actif plus de 32 retenues depuis le début de l'année, et nous ne sommes que fin novembre…Parmi ses nombreux surnoms, on peut citer Cornedrue, Jamesie, Jamesichou et Jami. Mon opinion sur lui a beaucoup évolué depuis notre 5ème année. Il est devenu moins arrogant, plus mature.

Mais j'ai oublié de vous signaler un détail qui a son importance : depuis la 5ème année, James Potter veut sorti avec moi.

Moi, c'est Lily Evans, septième année à Griffondor, préfète à mes heures perdues et avocate attitrée des causes perdues comme celle de Severus Rogue, un serpentard qu'aucun des Maraudeurs ne peut supporter. Je suis une moldue, une «sang de bourbe » comme dirait Malfoy et sans bande. Mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de recevoir cette lettre qui m'annonçait que j'étais quelqu'un de spécial, une sorcière dotée de pouvoirs magiques. Ni une, ni deux me voilà arrivée à Poudlard. Ce fut le jour de mes 11 ans que ma vie commença réellement.

Je me suis faite deux vraies amies. Des amies qui sont toujours là pour moi, qui savent que je ne vais pas bien par un regard, qui peuvent me réconforter sans une parole, simplement grâce à leur présence. Je suis consciente de la chance que j'ai et j'essaie d'en profiter au maximum.

Pour en revenir à Potter, je me demande souvent ce qui l'a séduit chez moi. Peut être est-ce le fait que je sois rousse. Peut-être encore que ce sont mes yeux verts qui l'ont charmé. On me complimente régulièrement à leur sujet, et je dois avouer que j'en suis flattée. Mais l'hypothèse que je sois la seule fille qui ait résisté à James Potter est plus plausible à mes yeux quant au prétendu « amour éternel » qu'il me voue.

Mes amies me répètent dès qu'elles le peuvent que Potter m'aime vraiment, mais le plus souvent, je fais la sourde oreille ou dévie le sujet, ce qui me vaut à chaque fois un concert de soupirs résignés.

La première de mes confidentes se nomme Alice Gordon. Elle est blonde aux yeux bleus. Pour moi, il n'y a aucun doute quant à la source de son charme. C'est son sourire. Un sourire candide, de femme-enfant, confiant et doux. C'est ce qui a du charmer son petit ami de longue date : Franck Londubat. Ils se tournent autour depuis leur 3ème année, mais n'ont commencé à sortir ensemble qu'en milieu de 5ème année.

Ma seconde et dernière véritable amie s'appelle Eleona O'Connel. Elle est d'une beauté ténébreuse. Ses longs et beaux cheveux noirs cascadent librement sur ses épaules en lui donnant un air mystérieux. Elle aime se différencier des autres. Voilà pourquoi, depuis trois ans maintenant, elle a adopté un style qu'aucune fille de Poudlard n'oserait porter. Elle est devenue une hippie ! Elle s'habille très coloré et milite activement pour la paix dans le monde.

Nous formons un petit groupe très soudé. Toutes les épreuves que nous avons traversées nous ont rapprochées et nous ont rendues plus fortes. Je pense notamment au décès de mes parents l'an dernier. Les filles m'ont été d'une grande aide. Grâce à elles, j'ai reprit goût à la vie, malgré le fait que ma sœur m'ai rendu coupable du meurtre de mes parents par des Mangemorts, et m'ai de ce fait renié. Je leur dois beaucoup. Sans elles, je ne serais jamais devenue ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

Il s'est enfin arrêté de neiger. Le château est à présent recouvert par un épais manteau de neige blanche. La vision du parc couvert par cette délicate toison m'arrache un sourire. C'est tellement beau ! Du haut de la Tout d'Astronomie, tout Poudlard se découvre à mon regard, chaque coin, chaque recoin. Je peux même distinguer les lumières de Pré-au-Lard, un peu plus loin. Cette ambiance magique me rappelle cette chanson que ma grand-mère me chantait quand je n'étais encore qu'une enfant :

« Goutte, goutte de neige,

Goutte, goutte d'argent

Goutte, goutte de neige

Qui se fond doucement… »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'espère que vous avez aimé! Gros bisous et à bientôt!

Reviews please!


	2. Neige et frissons

**Diclamer** : Tout à JKR sauf ce qui est de moi…

**Couples** : James/Lily

**Contexte** : Septième année De Lily Evans et des Maraudeurs à Poudlard. Les mentalités évoluent, les sentiments changent et de nouvelles amitiés se créent. Entre rires et larmes, amour et haine, la vie d'adolescents qui découvrent la vie…

**Notes** : Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, c'est vraiment très sympas de votre part de prendre le temps de m'encourager à continuer. J'y répondrai le plus tôt possible. Pour en revenir à la fiction, mon deuxième chapitre est fin prêt, il ne me reste plus qu'à le taper et à le poster. Le troisième est en cours d'écriture. Je suis aussi en train d'écrire une autre one-shot que j'espère terminer et poster assez rapidement. Comme vous pouvez le vois, je suis assez productive en ce moment ! Je vous mets donc ce premier chapitre en espérant qu'il ne déçoive pas vos attentes...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Neige et frissons**

Il y a quelques minutes que je ne dors plus. Je me contente de somnoler et de me laisser guider par le flot de mes pensées. Un rayon de soleil taquin est passé à travers mes rideaux. C'est alors qu'une voix se fait entendre :

- Debout là-dedans !

J'ouvre un œil, puis deux. Je cligne plusieurs fois des paupières pour m'habituer cette soudaine lumière éclatante. Mon regard se porte ensuite sur celle qui a osé me réveiller : Eleona. Ni une, ni deux, je replonge sous mes couvertures. Mais cette plaie qui se prétend ma meilleure amie ne semble pas en avoir finie avec moi. Elle tire d'un coup sur mes couvertures et je me retrouve frigorifiée sur mon lit. Je me recroqueville tant bien que mal et essaye difficilement de reprendre mes esprits. D'un ton encore pâteux, je lance d'un ton hésitant :

- Mais l'es sam'di ! Laisses moi dormir !

- Mauvais argument. Elle me lance alors un grand sourire :

- Non aujourd'hui, tu viens avec moi. C'est moi qui choisis le programme de la journée. On en a parlé l'autre jour. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Je fronce les sourcils. Je me rappelle effectivement de cette discussion pour le moins animée.

- Si, bien sur que je m'en souviens. Mais je me rappelle aussi avoir gentiment décliné ton offre…

- Erreur ma chère, tu n'as pas décliné. Tu as répondu mot pour mot « une autre fois ». Je t'ai prise au mot et me voilà. De toute façon, maintenant que tu es réveillée, tu peux au moins te lever et venir déjeuner avec moi !

Le pire c'est qu'elle a raison cette vipère ! Maintenant qu'elle m'a réveillé, je ne pourrai plus me rendormir. Je me suis donc levée en grommelant afin de lui faire bien part de mon mécontentement. Elle n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Ou alors si elle s'en est aperçue, elle n'a eut aucune réaction. Encore un comportement qui m'exaspère.

Après m'être habillée, j'ai rejoint Eleona devant la porte de la Salle Commune en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Hey Lil', calme, Peace and Love ma sœur !

C'est pas vrai! La voilà qui recommence. Arrêtez-là avant que je fasse un massacre ! Je ne supporte PAS lorsqu'elle dit ce genre de choses. Heureusement pour son bien et sa santé personnelle, elle se tut.

Nous nous sommes lentement dirigées vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'Eleona l'a poussée, elle s'est exclamée apparemment ravie :

- Mais c'est génial ça Lil' ! Il n'y a presque personne ! On va pouvoir déjeuner tranquilles.

Je me retiens de justesse de lui lancer vertement qu'à huit heures un samedi matin, il est normal que personne ne soit assez stupide pour être debout. A la place je lui demande d'un ton que je veux détaché.

- Et où est Alice ?

- Avec Franck.

Lâcheuse. C'est facile l'excuse du petit copain ! Mais maintenant c'est moi qui me retrouve coincée avec l'infatigable Eleona. La connaissant, elle m'aura sûrement prévu un programme d'enfer.

- Eleona ?

- Mmh ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire exactement ?

Elle me regarde les yeux brillants.

- Je t'emmène à l'entraînement de Quiditch de l'équipe de Gryffondor ma chère !

Je la regarde éberluée. Folle. Mon amie est folle. Si je vais là-bas, je verrais forcément…

- James !

Je relève la tête. Oh mon Dieu ! La troupe des Maraudeurs au grand complet. Potter regarde Eleona en souriant tandis qu'elle câline Sirius, Remus et Peter. Il tourne alors son regard vers moi et me sourit franchement.

- Bonjour Lily

- 'lut Potter

- Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler James…

- Comme tu voudras Po…James, répondis-je très mal à l'aise.

Il me sourit tendrement et me fais de la place tout près de lui. Je n'ai donc pas d'autres choix que de m'installer à ses côtés. Pendant que je me beurre un toast, Sirius commence à nous raconter comment il a lâchement laissé tomber sa dernière petite amis en date.

- En fait, elle me collait trop. Je n'ai pas pu le supporter. Vous savez, moi j'ai besoin d'espace et de liberté, commença-t'il en faisant de grands moulinets avec ses bras tandis que James et Remus hochaient la tête d'un air entendu. Alors je suis allé la voir et vous ne devinerez jamais comment elle m'a appelé !

Il nous regarda un à un et déclara d'un ton grave :

- Elle m'a appelé son p'tit chou à la crème !

- Non, elle n'a pas osé ! s'exclama Peter, une expression totalement catastrophée au visage.

Un bref regard à mes côtés m'apprit que je n'étais visiblement pas la seule à m'étrangler avec mon toast. En face de moi, Remus commençait à prendre une jolie teinte cramoisie tandis qu'Eleona avait recraché tout le contenu de son verre sur Peter qui essayait tant bien que mal de s'essuyer. A ma gauche, Po…James avait plongé sous la table, ne laissant à découvert que son dos, agité de violents soubresauts. Une fois notre hilarité calmée, Sirius, ravi de son effet, poursuivit d'un ton détaché :

- Alors je lui ai dis qu'entre nous ça ne pouvais plus continuer. Comme je l'ai vu sur le point de pleurer, j'ai sorti la carte de l'amoureux transi. Je lui ai « avoué » que mon amour pour elle était trop grand pour son bien et qu'il finirait par la détruire. J'ai continué en lui disant qu'elle était trop bien pour moi et que je ne la méritais pas. Je lui ai ensuite souhaité de trouver un homme qui la rendrait heureuse en lui assurant que je l'aimerai toujours. Et devinez quoi…elle m'a crut !

Je partis alors dans un fou rire que je ne parvenais pas à calmer.

- Je…oh non…c'est pas possible…que…comment on…comment elle a put te croire, hoquetais-je tant bien que mal.

James me sourit indulgemment et m'empêcha de m'écroula lamentablement à terre en me soutenant par la taille. Et là, chose totalement imprévisible et malvenue, je frissonnai. Si, vous avez bien lu. Moi, Lily Evans, j'ai eu le culot de frissonner au contact des mains de l'arrogant James Potter sur moi . Et le pire, c'est qu'il s'en est aperçu l'ignoble ventard !

Il m'a lancé son sourire « spécial drague » et a reprit la conversation là où il l'avait laissée en me laissant dans un était d'intense frustration. Pourquoi frustration ? Mais tout simplement parce qu'il avait retiré ses mains tiens ! Et voilà, je deviens folle ! Je pense aux mains de James, ça y est, je suis perdue ! Suffit Lily, couchée ! Et d'un geste plein de conviction, je me giflais afin de reprendre mes esprits. Remus me lança un regard totalement ahuri tandis que James continuait de sourire. Je lui lançai un regard noir auquel il répondit par un clin d'œil charmeur. Je soupirai bruyamment et retournai à mon petit déjeuner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde avait fini de manger. Nous nous sommes donc tous dirigés vers le terrain de Quiditch, soigneusement emmitouflés.

James et Sirius partirent aussitôt se changer tandis que Remus, Eleonor, Peter et moi montions nous installer sur les gradins.

J'eus alors tout le loisir d'analyser ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt. Comment ai-je pu m'oublier au point de frissonner à son contact ? Pourtant je ne suis pas attirée par lui, n'est-ce pas ?

L'arrivée des joueurs coupa court à mon monologue. Ils se réunirent tous autour de leur Capitaine : James. Celui-ci leur donna quelques recommandations puis l'entraînement débuta. Ils volaient avec grâce et tiraient avec une précision hors du commun. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant une bonne heure. James décréta alors qu'ils s'étaient suffisamment entraînés pour la journée.

Lorsqu'ils vinrent nous rejoindre, il avait commencé à neiger . Eleona proposa alors une bataille de boules de neige qui fut acceptée par tout le monde avec beaucoup d'entrain. Afin d'avoir des équipes à peu près égales, Peter se joint à moi et Eleona tandis que Sirius, James et Remus commençaient à préparer leurs munitions.

Plash ! La boule de neige préparée par Sirius atteint Eleona qui s'empressa de riposter en lui en renvoyant une. Ce fut le signal du début de la bataille. La neige volait en tous sens tandis que des cris et des rires s'échappaient joyeusement de nos gorges.

Après une bonne demi-heure et d'un commun accord, les équipes se séparèrent et chacun dû se défendre seul. Une bataille acharnée éclata alors entre James et moi et au moment où j'allais lui lancer une énorme boule de neige, il me sauta dessus et me poussa à terre. Il s'assit alors sur moi, m'empêchant par la même occasion de me relever. Il commença à me chatouiller de ses mains froides tandis que je le suppliais d'arrêter. Le souffle court, il stoppa enfin cette insoutenable torture.

Nos regards se trouvèrent alors et je ne pus plus détourner mes yeux des siens. Il me fixait avec amour, désir et un soupçon d'espièglerie. Le temps sembla s'arrêter autour de nous tandis que nos visages s'approchaient lentement l'un de l'autre. C'est à ce moment là que j'eus l'heureuse idée de me « réveiller ». Je le repoussai doucement et me relevai en m'époussetant. Autour de nous, tous s'étaient arrêtés et tentaient tant bien que mal de se réchauffer.

James se releva à son tour , une expression déçue au visage. Il se dirigea vers moi et me souffla :

- Je t'aurai la prochaine fois Lily. Tu ne pourras pas toujours me résister.

Et il me planta là, rejoignant tranquillement Sirius, Peter et Remus tandis qu'Eleona venait à ma rencontre.

Nous avions tellement froid que nous décidions de rentrer, les Maraudeurs désirant rester un peu.

En montant à nos dortoirs, j'eus droit à un interrogatoire en règle mené par l'Agent O'Connel.

- Et vous vous êtes embrassés ?

- Non. Et puis qui t'a dit que c'est ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire ? Il n'est pas si entreprenant…

Eleona me lança alors un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

- Bon d'accord, peut-être un peu…C'est bon tu as gagné, il est très entreprenant !

- Qui est très entreprenant ? nous demanda une voix familière.

Lorsque je me retournai, j'aperçu Alice qui nous rejoignait, les joues un peu rouges et un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

- Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec Franck ? la questionna Eleona.

- On ne peut mieux. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Qui est très entreprenant ? demanda-t'elle en me fixant comme un chat le ferait avec sa proie.

- James, répondit Eleona. Enfin, surtout avec Lily, jugea-t'elle utile de préciser, un sourire hypocrite m'étant destiné, collé au visage.

Avant que des questions vraiment embarrassantes pour moi ne soient posées, je prétextais une douche à prendre afin de ne pas ressembler à un iceberg.

- On en reparles tout à l'heure, m'avertit Alice.

Je m'enfuis alors jusqu'à notre salle de bain en maudissant mes meilleures amies. Décidément cette journée débutait vraiment mal.

Tout d'abord Eleona qui me sort du lit à 8 heures, puis ensuite moi qui frissonne au contact des mains de James sur moi et pour finir en beauté, mon prétendant le plus acharné qui essaye de m'embrasser. Cela fait beaucoup pour une matinée !

Après m'être déshabillée, je me glissais sous la douche avec délice et soupirai de bien-être en sentant l'eau chaude couler le long de mon corps glacé. Je réussis à me réchauffer assez rapidement. L'eau et sa chaleur me détendirent suffisamment pour me faire dire que finalement, ma matinée n'avait pas été si ratée que je voulais bien le dire.

Tout d'abord déjeuner avec les Maraudeurs et écouter l'histoire de la « pauvre » petite amie de Sirius avait tout de même été assez distrayant. Et puis, je dois aussi avouer que la bataille de boules ne neige avait été une vraie réussite.

Matinée pas si pourrie que cela après réflexion…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'espère que vous avez aimé...reviews please!!

Ps: Si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour corriger les fautes d'othographe ou de style de vos fictions, faites moi signe...


	3. Un si tendre réconfort

**Diclamer** : Tout est à JKR sauf ce qui est de moi…

**Couples** : James/Lily

**Contexte** : Septième année De Lily Evans et des Maraudeurs à Poudlard. Les mentalités évoluent, les sentiments changent et de nouvelles amitiés se créent. Entre rires et larmes, amour et haine, la vie d'adolescents qui découvrent la vie…

**Note** : Je vous rappelle que si vous cherchez quelqu'un pour corriger les fautes d'othographe ou de style de vos fictions, je suis là... Bonne lecture!

**Ovation pour mes revieweurs** : sam001, Audrey, ApOlLiNe, Gwen, Ginly, hedwige09, Lily-Puce, lauralavoiepelletier, choupinettes

**Super ovation à celles qui me lisent depuis le début** : Eclair O' ChOcOlat, Millou95 et cerisevanille.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Un si tendre réconfort**

Le lendemain, je pus dormir tout mon soul. Personne ne vint me réveiller et je ne me décidais à me lever qu'à onze heures et quart. Un rapide coup d'œil aux lits de mes amies m'apprit qu'elles étaient déjà descendues. Après m'être habillée et légèrement maquillée, je sortis du dortoir et me dirigeais vers la Grande Salle. Alice et Eleona y étaient et me firent une place à côté d'elles.

Mauvais pour moi. Depuis qu'Eleona avait raconté à Alice ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avec James, elles faisaient tout pour me faire dire que j'éprouvais des sentiments à son égard. Des sentiments d'accord. Mais pas ceux qu'elles voudraient. Je le déteste. C'est pourtant simple non ? Il m'insupporte avec son arrogance et son éternelle suffisance.

J'inspirai à fond, prête à affronter les remarques insistantes de mes deux « marieuses ».

Alors Lily, bien dormie ? s'enquit Eleona d'un ton mielleux.

- Très bien , merci.

- Fais de beaux rêves ? questionna Alice.

- Heu oui, je crois, répondis-je mal à l'aise.

- Tu n'aurais pas rêvé d'un certain beau brun de gryffondor par hasard ?

- Hein ? Heu non, je n'ai pas rêvé de Sirius, répondis-je espérant de tout cœur qu'elles se taisent.

- Je ne parlais pas de lui, reprit Alice l'instant de surprise passé, je pensais plutôt à James. Il me semble bien t'avoir entendu soupirer son nom…

Je virais aussitôt au rouge brique pour la simple et bonne raison qu'en effet, je me rappelais bien avoir rêvé de lui. Ou plutôt non. Pas de lui. De ses mains. Nuance. Ma soudaine rougeur confirma les soupçons de mes amies tandis que j'essayais en vain de rattraper le coup.

- Mais heu, en fait je…j'ai rêvé que je…que nous…enfin, qu'on se disputait quoi…

- Mais oui Lily bien sur ! me lança Eleona en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Salade, dis-je.

- Quoi, me questionna Eleona, inquiète pour ma santé mentale.

- Tu as un morceau de salade coincé entre les dents, repris-je avec un sourire ironique.

Elle se précipita alors sur son miroir et entreprit la difficile tâche d'ôter ce légume indésirable de sa dentition.

Quand j'eus fini de manger, c'est à dire quelques minutes plus tard, je montais seule à la Salle Commune, Alice et Eleona ayant rendez-vous l'une avec son petit ami et l'autre avec son professeur particulier de potions, à mon plus grand soulagement.

Je m'installais donc sur un divan et commençais mon devoir de métamorphose. Après avoir écrit quelques phrases que je jugeais totalement nulles, je chiffonnais mon papier, le jetais à terre et en repris un autre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des dizaines de boulettes de papier jonchaient le sol. De dépit, je jetais ma plume à terre en soupirant rageusement. Il n'y avait qu'à moi qu'arrivaient ce genre de choses.

- Un problème Lily ?

Je me retournais au son de cette voix qui m'était devenue familière avec le temps. James. Il lança un regard circulaire à la pièce et esquissa un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur moi. Son regard devint plus insistant.

- Non, tout va merveilleusement bien, comme tu peux le constater, répondis-je avec agacement.

Son sourire s'accentua et devint tout d'un coup plus arrogant.

- Besoin d'aide ?

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse, attrapa la seule feuille de parchemin que je n'avais pas eu le temps de chiffonner et la lu attentivement. Il haussa alors un sourcil et me dit d'un ton très sur de lui :

- Apparemment oui.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Je peux m'en sortir toute seule !

Il souriait toujours et s'assit à mes côtés.

- Très bien. Alors vas-y, travaille.

Essayant tant bien que mal de l'ignorer, je recommençais mon devoir pour la énième fois. Seulement, travailler à côté de quelqu'un qui vous fixe sans ciller, je peux vous assurer que c'est très difficile.

Mais au moment où je réussis enfin à faire abstraction de James, je sentis un souffle chaud dans mon cou. Tout mon corps frissonna. Du coin de l'œil, je l'aperçu s'approcher dangereusement de mon cou. Il dévia sa trajectoire au dernier moment et me susurra sensuellement au creux de l'oreille :

- Fais moi voir ça…

Trop ébahie et frissonnante pour opposer la moindre résistance, je lui tendis machinalement mon parchemin. Il le lu attentivement, corrigea les fautes qu'il y trouva puis me le rendit. Il me dicta ensuite quelques phrases afin que je puisse compléter mon devoir. Lorsque je posai ma plume, il déclara d'un ton suffisant :

- Si avec ça tu n'obtiens pas un optimal, je ne m'appelle plus James Potter !

Devant une telle marque d'arrogance, je ne sus si je devais lui sourire ou le gifler. J'optais pour la première solution.

- Merci, lui soufflais-je timidement

- Mais de rien. Après tout, travailler avec toi ne peut-être qu'agréable !

Je baissais les yeux, gênée par ce compliment inattendu. Mais que me prenait-il ? D'ordinaire, je lui répondais d'un ton sec d'aller se faire voir lorsqu'il essayait de jouer au prince charmant avec moi. Car il y joue bien. J'en suis sure. Et moi, au lieu de le repousser, je le laisse faire. Pire, en baissant les yeux comme je l'ai fait, je l'encourage.

Il s'arrêta tout de suite de me complimenter, percevant sans mal ma gêne. Après quelques secondes de silence qui me parurent une éternité, il me proposa :

- Une ballade dans le parc, ça te dit ?

- Moui, pourquoi pas ?

Il me sourit alors sincèrement. Je vis sans mal qu'avoir accepté son invitation l'avait rendu heureux. Très heureux même si j'en jugeais par l'éclat de ses yeux chocolats. Il me donnait l'impression l'impression d'un enfant à qui on a annoncé que Noël avait été avancé dans l'année.

Nous enfilâmes nos capes d'hiver et sortîmes du château. James me guida vers un saule pleureur enneigé.

- C'est ici que je viens lorsque je me sens mal.

Je lui souris timidement. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'il me fasse des confidences. Je ne lui répondis pas, lui laissant ainsi le loisir de continuer à me parler si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir.

Mais il ne poursuivit pas, laissant volontairement ou non sa phrase en suspens. Il se contenta de fixer le lointain.

Je regardais à mon tour ce paysage enchanteur. Toute cette neige, toute cette beauté blanche, éphémère et silencieuse. Sans que je puisse rien prévoir ni contrôler, les larmes se mirent à couler, lentement.

James s'en rendit aussitôt compte et, dans un geste tendre et rassurant, me prit dans ses bras.

Je me laissais aller contre lui et laissais couler ces larmes que je retenais depuis bien trop longtemps. J'avais essayé d'être forte. Apparemment ce n'était pas une réussite. Je suis faible. Un souvenir enfoui, un paysage, une sensation, un rien m'émeut et fait revenir ces larmes que j'ai essayé de réprimer.

Je pleurais pour mes parents, pour ma complicité perdue avec ma sœur et pour moi. Je me lamentais égoïstement sur mon sort.

James me chuchota des paroles réconfortantes. Je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras. J'eus la sensation que rien ne pourrait m'arriver tant que je ne les quitterai pas.

Je me calmais enfin et me détachais lentement de lui, presque à regret. Il me regarda et me sourit tendrement. Il passa son pouce sur mes joues en effaçant les larmes qui y coulaient et me chuchota :

- Ca va aller Lily, je te le promet.

Je tentais un sourire. James se leva alors, me prit la main et m'aida à me remettre sur pieds.

- Je crois que je vais rentrer…

Il acquiesça silencieusement et me lâcha la main. Je m'approchais de lui et l'embrassais doucement sur sa joue froide. Je murmurais :

- Merci d'avoir été là James.

Je tournais ensuite les talons et rentrais au château, le cœur plus léger.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus par ce chapitre... reviews please!!


	4. Confidences pour confidences

**Diclamer :** Tout est à JKR sauf ce qui est de moi…

**Couples :** James/Lily

**Contexte :** Septième année De Lily Evans et des Maraudeurs à Poudlard. Les mentalités évoluent, les sentiments changent et de nouvelles amitiés se créent. Entre rires et larmes, amour et haine, la vie d'adolescents qui découvrent la vie…

**Note :** Je vous rappelle que si vous cherchez quelqu'un pour corriger les fautes d'othographe ou de style de vos fictions, je suis là... Bonne lecture!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Confidences pour confidences

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes lundi. Dans quelques minutes, mon réveil va sonner et faire soupirer bruyamment Alice et Eleona qui doivent encore dormir comme des bienheureuses. Mais moi je suis déjà réveillée.

Il s'est passée tellement de choses en un week end ! J'ai eu une conversation civilisée avec les plus grands chahuteurs que Poudlard ait porté, j'ai nommé les Maraudeurs et nous avons tous fait une bataille de boule de neige. Plus surprenant encore, James m'a consolée. Et oui, j'ai craqué. Dans ses bras. Hier. J'en suis encore toute retournée. Je ne soupçonnais pas qu'un garçon comme lui pouvait être aussi tendre et prévenant.

J'attend de voir le comportement qu'il adoptera à mon égard aujourd'hui afin de juger si oui ou non il est temps pour moi de mettre aux oubliettes l'image du James vantard, immature et idiot que j'ai toujours connu. Je vous avoue sans trop de difficultés que j'aimerai apprendre à connaître un autre James. Le vrai James.

DRING !!!

- Psss…grmlhhh…boum !

Et voilà, notre matinée de cours a commencé. Une bonne demi-heure après que mon « merveilleux réveil » ait sorti assez violemment mes amies de leurs doux songes, nous étions fins prêtes à descendre déjeuner. Enfin, sauf Alice qui avait eu un léger problème de chaussures.

Arrivées dans la Grande Salle, Eleona et moi avons commencé à nous chercher des places lorsque Sirius nous fit de grands signes. Une fois arrivées à sa hauteur, il nous invita gentiment, avec l'accord des autres Maraudeurs, à nous installer près d'eux. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de nous dire quoi que ce soit, un Franck essoufflé et légèrement décoiffé fit son apparition. Après nous avoir rapidement salués, il demanda d'une voix haletante :

- Alice n'est pas avec vous ?

J'échangeais un regard complice avec Eleona avant de déclarer :

- Elle est encore au dortoir. Elle a eut…heu…comment dire…un petit problème de chaussures.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, en faite, pour tout te dire, au moment où on est sorti de la Salle Commune, elle s'est aperçue qu'elle était encore en chaussettes…

- Oui, des chaussettes roses avec des pois verts, renchérit Eleona tandis que les Maraudeurs riaient à gorge déployée.

Alice fit alors son apparition, bien chaussée et vint embrasser son petit ami après avoir salué tout le monde. Franck et elle allèrent manger ensembles. En les suivant du regard, je pus voir que Franck essayait, non sans mal, d'apercevoir ces chaussettes si « particulières » qu'Eleona lui avait décrites.

Le déjeuner se passa gaiement de notre côté, jusqu'à ce que la nouvelle petite amie de Sirius fasse son apparition.

- Sirinouchet – grimace du concerné – qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais qu'on devait déjeuner ensembles !

- Mais Victoria, balbutia Sirius

-Moi c'est Betty !

- C'est ce que je voulais dire, lui assura Sirius, un simple lapsus.

La dénommée Betty nous regarda quelques secondes, Eleona et moi puis reporta son attention sur Sirius. Tout d'un coup, comme si elle avait compris quelque chose qui nous échappait totalement, elle nous fixa à nouveau, regarda Sirius pour détourner encore une fois son regard vers nous.

Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs et elle se mit à glapir :

- J'y crois pas ! Tu m'abandonnes pour flirter avec ces…avec ces…rah ! T'es vraiment dégueulasse, même pas capable de m'être fidèle alors qu'on ne sort ensembles que depuis hier !

Sirius sembla se ratatiner sur place et fixa intensément ses mains pendant que sa futur ex copine l'engueulait sous les rire, disons discrets, des autres Maraudeurs, d'Eleona et moi.

- Tu sais quoi, dit soudainement Sirius en se levant, tu as raison. Toi et moi c'était sans espoir. Donc c'est fini.

Il se rassit alors et se servit un verre de jus de citrouille tandis que son ex, hébétée par ce brusque changement d'attitude, commençait à pleurer. Voyant que cela ne ferait pas changer Sirius d'avis, elle s'enfuit hors de la Grande Salle en sanglotant violemment.

Sirius se tourna alors vers nous et déclara avec un grand sourire :

- Une bonne chose de faite. Je me demandais depuis ce matin comment la larguer en douceur !

- La larguer en douceur ? s'étrangla Remus. Tu appelles ça larguer en douceur ? Mais t'es insensible ou quoi ? Tu as dû lui briser le cœur là ! A l'heure qu'il est, elle doit pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en se rappelant les meilleurs moments de votre relation…

- Qui n'a durée que vingt quatre heures, lui rappela James.

- …elle doit serrer un de tes tee-shirts dans ses bras en se souvenant à quel point tu sentais bon…

- Sirius ne donne jamais ses tee-shirts à de simples conquêtes !

- …elle doit relire les lettres que tu lui as écrites en se disant que tu étais un grand poète…

- Sirius n'écrit pas de lettres à ses copines.

- …et elle doit sortir tous les chocolats que tu lui as offerts de sous son lit afin de se noyer dans son chagrin…

- Sirius n'offre jamais de chocolats…

- Bien sur que non, protesta le premier concerné visiblement vexé. Enfin Lunard, tu sais bien que je les mange avant de les envoyer.

Remus leur lança un regard noir. Faire culpabiliser Sirius était bien plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, surtout quand un certain brun à lunettes démolissait un à un chaque argument qu'il proposait.

James se rendit alors compte qu'il avait vexé son ami.

- Mumus…

- Mmh ?

- T'es fâché ?

- …

- Mumus, d'solé…

- Mouais…

- Mumus, faut pas m'en vouloir…

- Bien sur…

- Mumus, dis moi ce que je dois faire pour que tu me pardonnes et je le ferai.

Remus releva alors la tête, fixa James quelques secondes et répondit en savourant d'avance l'effet que ses paroles auraient sur James :

- Donnes moi ta part de tarte au citron.

James le fixa bouche bée. Cruel dilemme pour un mangeur comme lui. Sa tarte ou son ami. Son ami ou sa tarte. Sa tarte…

Il lança alors un regard larmoyant à Remus qui souriait de toutes ses dents puis lui tendit sa part de tarte à contre cœur en soupirant.

J'eus beaucoup de mal à contrôler le fou rire qui menaçait de s'emparer de moi.

- Et c'est comme ça tous les matins, conclu Peter d'un ton dramatique.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Quelques minutes plus tard et nous entrions en cours de métamorphose. S'ensuivirent ensuite deux heures d'histoire de la magie pendant lesquelles Eleona s'endormit tandis qu'Alice dévorait Franck du regard.

Quant à moi, je sentis le regard de James peser sur moi pendant toute la matinée.

Puis, l'après-midi, les rôles s'inversèrent. Ce fut au tour de Franck de dévorer Alice du regard tandis que j'observais James dormir.

Je n'avais jamais remarqué combien il était beau. Endormi, le visage libéré de toute tension, il ne m'avait jamais paru aussi mignon. Un doux sourire flottait sur ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Ainsi, il n'y avait aucune trace de suffisance sur son visage.

Je décidais d'oublier définitivement l'image que je me faisais de James Potter au profit d'une plus avantageuse pour lui. Il n'avait fait aucune allusion à notre promenade du dimanche, ce dont je lui fut infiniment reconnaissante.

Le James Potter que je découvrais petit à petit me plaisait. Mes sentiments à son égard avaient commencé à devenir confus. J'éprouvais quelque chose de très étrange pour lui. Ce n'étais plus de la haine, mais je ne parvenais pas à savoir ce que c'était. J'avais beaucoup plus d'estime pour lui et appréciais sa compagnie.

J'espérais secrètement pouvoir parler avec lui. De tout et de rien. Comme je le ferais avec un ami.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Il est onze heure. Voilà maintenant une bonne heure que j'essaye de m'endormir. Je me tourne, me retourne et me reretourne dans mon lit. Impossible de fermer l'œil.

Passablement énervée, je décide d'aller lire quelques minutes dans la Salle Commune afin de ne par réveiller les filles qui partagent mon dortoir.

Je me lève, prend un livre, enfile ma chemise de nuit et m'installe sur un des canapés de la Salle Commune.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un vient me rejoindre et s'assied silencieusement à côté de moi. Je lève alors les yeux de mon livre et là, je tombe nez à nez avec James Potter. Il me sourit tranquillement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je demande.

- Probablement la même chose que toi…insomnie ?

Je hoche la tête d'un air désespéré, ce qui le fait rire. J'ignorais que j'étais si drôle. Il reprend bien vite son sérieux.

- Au faite Lily, depuis dimanche…tu vas mieux ?

Je me crispe aussitôt. Je savais que nous aurions cette conversation un jour ou l'autre mais j'aurais préféré en retarder la date. Je lui dois des explications. Alors je me lance. Je lui raconte tout. Le meurtre de mes parents, la peine que j'ai ressenti lorsqu'on me l'a appris, mes disputes avec Pétunia, mon sentiment de solitude, la présence de mes amies…tout. Je me suis confiée à lui comme jamais je n'avais réussi à le faire avec personne. Je me sens en confiance avec lui. J'ai le sentiment qu'il me comprend. Pendant tout mon récit, il ne m'a pas interrompu une seule fois. Je l'en remercie intérieurement. Je n'aurais pas eu le courage de continuer si j'avais dû répondre à ses questions.

Il ne m'a pas non plus assuré de « ses plus sincères condoléances » comme tous l'ont fait, me rappelant cruellement que j'étais orpheline. Non, il m'a laissé parler et me libérer de toutes ces choses qu'il aurait été mauvais pour moi de garder plus longtemps.

Il me prend alors la main et murmure :

- Si tu as besoin de parler Lily, je suis là…

Je lui réponds, touchée par tant de gentillesse :

- Merci James, j'y penserai. Parles moi de toi maintenant.

Il me sourit, visiblement amusé et acquiesce. J'apprends donc que ses parents sont aurors et qu'il les admire depuis qu'il est tout petit. Grâce à eux, il sait qu'il veut suivre la même voie. Celle des combats contre les mages noirs. Il voue une haine sans égale à Lord Voldemort et je comprends la raison pour laquelle lui et Sirius détestent à ce point les Serpentards.

Il poursuit son récit en me parlant de son enfance, de son arrivée à Poudlard, de son amitié indestructible avec Sirius, Remus et Peter, tout en évitant soigneusement de me parler de son coup de foudre pour moi. Serait-il devenu timide ?

- …et je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Ah, je me disais bien ! Il continue en me racontant des anecdotes sur les Maraudeurs qui me font mourir de rire. Et il conclu tout cela en me confessant que si il est ici ce soir, Sirius y est pour beaucoup. En effet, dormir proche de quelqu'un qui ronfle comme un régiment est assez difficile, m'a-t'il avoué.

Minuit sonne. Je sursaute. Le temps est passé si vite ! Je regarde James et dit :

- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher si je ne veux pas avoir de cernes de dix pieds de long demain !

- Même comme cela, je suis sure que tu dois être très jolie !

Je rougis violemment, ce qui le fait rire. J'inspire profondément afin de reprendre contenance et lui tape doucement l'épaule pour calmer son hilarité.

Il sourit et s'approche de moi.

- Bonne nuit Lily.

Il s'approche encore un peu et dépose un doux baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres. Je frémis et balbutie :

- Bonne nuit James…

Il me sourit une dernière fois et monte se coucher. Je pose alors ma main à l'endroit où il m'a embrassé, un sourire niais collé au visage. Je crois que je vais sérieusement penser à avoir des insomnies plus régulièrement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus par ce chapitre... reviews please!!


	5. Une goutte de trop

**Diclamer :** Tout est à JKR sauf ce qui est de moi… 

**Couples :** James/Lily

**Contexte : **Septième année De Lily Evans et des Maraudeurs à Poudlard. Les mentalités évoluent, les sentiments changent et de nouvelles amitiés se créent. Entre rires et larmes, amour et haine, la vie d'adolescents qui découvrent la vie…

**Note :** J'avance assez rapidement dans l'écriture de cette fiction. Le chapitre 6 est bouclé et j'ai déjà prévu ce qu'il se passerait dans le 7 ème. Vous aurez donc rapidement la suite ) j'suis gentille avec vous hein!! Je vous rappelle aussi au passage que si vous cherchez quelqu'un pour corriger les fautes d'othographe ou de style de vos fictions, je suis là... Bonne lecture!

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Une goutte de trop**

**PDV Général**

La mi novembre arriva rapidement et avec elle, le vent, les congères le froid.

De la Grande Salle émanait une délicieuse odeur de saumon fumé et de pommes de terre sautées. De joyeuses conversations retentissaient à toutes les tables sur le match de Quiditch le plus attendu de la saison qui allait opposer Serpentard à Gyffondor. Chacun savait que cette rencontre – oh combien explosive – serait placée sous le signe de la haine réciproque que se portaient les deux maisons.

- Mais c'est injuste ! s'égosillait Sirius face à un professeur Mc Gonagal passablement énervé.

- Ne croyez pas que cela m'enchante Mr Black, mais au vu de votre comportement récent vis à vis des Serpentards, le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même avons jugé bon de vous suspendre pendant ce match.

- Mais je…

- Pas de mais Monsieur Black, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision !

Sirius soupira avec résignation et s'enquit amèrement :

- Est-ce que je pourrai au moins assister au match, en tant que simple spectateur ?

- Et bien, en ce qui vous concerne Monsieur Black, j'avais d'autres projets à vous confier. Que diriez vous de commenter vous-même ce match ? Amos Diggory ayant quitté Poudlard, il nous manque quelqu'un pour ce match. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- J'accepte, répondit résolument Sirius.

- Et bien c'est parfait.

Elle lança un regard sévère aux autres joueurs de l'équipe.

- Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour ce match. J'attends de vous que vous honoriez la maison de Godric Gryffondor.

Et elle partit, laissant à James, Remus et Peter la lourde tâche de consoler un Sirius totalement désespéré de ne pas jouer ce match à cause « d'une vieille chouette rabougrie et d'un vieux sénile », pour reprendre ses termes.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Vers les trois heures de l'après midi, toute l'école était rassemblée sur les gradins du stade. Alice et Eleona n'avaient pas eu à me traîner de force au match ce jour là et elles en étaient plutôt satisfaites. Elle étaient d'ailleurs persuadées que c'était la présence de James qui m'avait poussée à y assister.

- Mais tu sais Lily, il n'y a pas de honte à vouloir soutenir son amoureux, disait elle-même venu pour Franck.

- Surtout quand il est aussi mignon que James, rajouta Eleona.

Elles auraient pu continuer encore longtemps si la voix émerveillée de Sirius, retentissant dans tout le stade, ne les avait pas interrompues.

- Vous m'entendez tous ? Donc, bienvenue à tous pour ce premier match de Quiditch de la saison. Aujourd'hui les Serpentards vont affronter les valeureux Gryffondors. Personnellement, je ne vois aucun doute concernant l'identité des gagnants qui seront bien sur les Gryffondors, mais les professeurs tiennent absolument à cette rencontre et…

- BLACK !

- Excusez-moi professeur… Donc, les joueurs ne sont pas encore en position sur le terrain, au grand regret de tous les supporters déjà présents.

Il poursuivit sous le regard attentif du professeur Mc Gonagal :

- C'est vrai que beaucoup de personnes se sont déplacées pour assister à ce match mythique. Je vois presque tous les élèves de Poudlard et…COUCOU MUMUS !!! s'exclama-t'il en agitant les bras tandis que le mumus en question essayait de se cacher derrière Eleona, rouge de honte.

- Cela suffit Monsieur Black !

- Euh, oui professeur.

A ce moment, tout le stade explosa en acclamations enthousiastes. En effet, les joueurs des deux équipes venaient d'entrer sur le terrain, suivis de Madame Bibine.

Après que James ai serré la main au Capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, le match pu commencer.

- Et c'est partit !!! C'est Londubat qui attrape le souafle – cri de joie d'Alice – qui passe à Bradford qui évite Lestrange et passe à Engalls qui fonce vers le gardien de Serpentard, Parkinson. Il repasse à Londubat – vas-y Franck ! – qui marque ! 10-0 pour Gryffondor.

Rugissement triomphant dans les gradins des Gryffondors, lamentations dans ceux des Serpentards.

- Cette fois-ci, c'est Vincert de Serpentard qui prend possesion du souafle, passe à Rosier qui prend un cognard en pleine figure, lancé par notre batteur Weasley ! J'espère qu'il s'est cassé le nez ! Non professeur…je plaisantais…aïe, non pas les cheveux ! – cri indignés des fans du Maraudeur – Donc je disais, Rosier lâche le souafle rattrapé par Bradford qui s'envole vers les buts des verts et argents. Lestrange essaye de le bloquer…Faute ! Espèce de tricheur ! Il a faillit le faire tomber de son balai !

Madame Bibine siffla un coup franc tiré par Franck Londubat.

- 20-0 pour Gryffondor. Serpentard contre-attaque avec Rosier et Vincert. Oh non ! 20-10, toujours en faveur des rouges et or.

Pendant ce temps, un certain brun à lunettes tournait au-dessus du stade en cherchant désespérément une balle dorée, riant intérieurement du commentaire de match de son meilleur ami.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le score du match était de 100-80 pour Gryffondor.

Comme l'avaient prévu les spectateurs, le match était tout sauf fair-play. Les coups discrets et les fautes s'enchaînaient à grande vitesse.

Le gardien de Gryffondor, Giles Spiellen avait été assez amoché par les batteurs de l'équipe adverse, de manière plus ou moins discrète. Un cognard par ci, un cognard par là et le tour avait été joué. Spielen tenait à présent avec peine sur son balai, permettant ainsi, à contrecœur, aux verts et argents de remonter le score à leur avantage.

- 200-170 pour Serpentard, annonçait tristement Sirius.

Chacun croisait les doigts pour que James repère rapidement le vif d'or et l'attrape, permettant ainsi au match de prendre fin et aux Gryffondors de l'emporter.

Leur souhait ne fut exaucé que quelques minutes plus tard avec un score de 220 à 200, toujours en faveur de l'équipe adverse qui agitait plus que jamais des bannières vertes représentant des serpents plus que féroces.

James avait repéré le vif d'or près de la loge des professeurs et fonça aussitôt dans cette direction, suivit de près par l'attrapeur de Serpentard. Donnant toute la puissance de son balai, James partit à la poursuite de la petite balle dorée qui prenait visiblement plaisir à lui faire prendre des virages serrés et l'obligeait à redoubler de vitesse.

L'attrapeur de Serpentard fut rapidement distancé tandis que James suivait tant bien que mal la course du vif d'or.

Après une descente en piquée où James dû s'accrocher de toutes ses forces à son balai, la balle remonta tout aussi soudainement, obligeant ainsi James à exécuter une superbe figure afin de la suivre – et accessoirement lui éviter de s'écraser au sol -, provoquant du même coup des cris de frayeur dans les gradins des rouges et or.

- Vas-y Jamesie ! s'époumonait Sirius en sautant sur sa chaise, Mc Gonagal ne cherchant pas à le faire taire, étant elle-même très occupée à déchirer son chapeau en petits morceaux.

James tendit enfin la main après cette course poursuite plus qu'épuisante. Elle se referma sur la petite balle dorée qui essayait tant bien que mal de s'échapper de cette étreinte gênante. Mais c'était peine perdue, James tenait bon et le va le poing en signe de victoire sous les cris plus qu'enthousiastes des Gryffondors.

- Ouais Jamesie, t'es l'meilleur !

De dépit, l'un des batteurs de Serpentard jeta sa batte à terre tandis que certains autres juraient que le match avait été truqué et que leur attrapeur avait été empoisonné.

Du côté de nos vainqueurs, James avait été porté en héros par ses coéquipiers jusqu'aux gradins où chacun hurlait sa joie.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Pdv de Lily**

Pour fêter notre victoire écrasante – rappelons le quand même pour le plaisir des yeux : 380 à 220 - , une fête fut organisée dans notre Salle Commune. J'avais encore la tête pleine des images du match. Principalement le moment où James était venu près des gradins. Il m'avait fait un sourire éblouissant auquel j'avait évidemment répondu.

Ce match avait été tout bonnement exceptionnel. Les joueurs avaient été géniaux. James avait été sublime. Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais assisté à un match qui m'ait autant passionné que celui-là.

Les Maraudeurs entrèrent alors dans la Salle Commune en riant, les bras chargés de victuailles. Sirius avait également déniché je ne sais où quelques bouteilles de whiskey pur feu.

Après une bonne heure à discuter avec animation du superbe match auquel nous avions assisté, le mobilier fut poussé contre le mur, nous improvisant ainsi une piste de danse. Quelques sorts plus tard, de la musique emplissait la pièce, tandis que divers jeux de lumière coloraient gaiement la pièce. Pour éviter aux professeurs de nous interrompre, un sortilège d'insonorisation et un autre de verrouillage avaient été lancés par Franck et Remus.

J'entraînais aussitôt Eleona sur la piste, tandis que Franck s'occupait d'Alice. Je me donnais à fond, me laissant porter par la musique et bougeant mon corps en rythme avec celle-ci.

Au bout de quelques chansons, Eleona retourna s'asseoir, me laissant seule sur la piste au moment des slows. Seule, je ne le restais d'ailleurs pas longtemps. En effet, un bras puissant me colla contre un torse et une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien me susurra sensuellement au creux de l'oreille :

- Que fais une aussi jolie demoiselle seule ?

James. Entrant dans son jeu, je répondis suggestivement :

- Elle attend qu'on lui propose de danser…

Il me retourna soudainement face à lui et me demanda :

- M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

- Avec joie.

Il me prit alors par la taille et me colla contre son torse musclé. Je glissais mes mains autour de son cou en posant ma tête au creux de son épaule. Je m'abandonnais à cette délicieuse étreinte et fermais les yeux en priant pour que ce moment ne se termine jamais. Malheureusement, la dernière note du morceau mourut et James se détacha doucement de moi.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Oui je veux bien.

Il alla nous chercher deux verres, et je m'installais sur un canapé en l'attendant. Il revint rapidement et me tendit un verre de whiskey pur feu. Avant que je puisse protester il me coupa :

- Lily, c'est la fête ce soir !

J'acquiesçais d'un bref hochement de tête en sachant pertinemment que je le regretterai par la suite. En effet je ne supportais pas l'alcool et commençais à dire des choses stupides au bout d'un ridicule petit verre. Je portais pourtant la boisson à mes lèvres. A la première gorgée, le liquide me brûla la gorge. Je continuais alors par plus petites gorgées et une extrême béatitude s'empara de moi.

James me fixait bizarrement.

- Lily, ça va ?

D'une voix pâteuse, je parvins à articuler :

- Mouais, f'pas s'en faire pou'moi.

- Lily, rassures moi, tu tiens l'alcool n'est-ce pas ?

- Heu…vouais je…ouh je flotte, répondis-je en riant idiotement et en faisant de grands moulinets avec les bras.

James m'empêcha alors de m'étaler à terre et me tint solidement par les épaules en me disant :

- Ca devient une habitude dis moi !

Toute inhibition envolée, je demandais :

- Embrasses moi James.

- Lily, tu as trop bu, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, me répondit-il en souriant gentiment, l'instant de surprise passé.

- Mais je t'aimeuh !

Il se raidit alors à l'entente de cette phrase.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Lily.

Il reprit d'une voix triste :

- Mais tu ne veux pas me croire.

- Pourtant ce soir, j'ai envie d'y croire, marmonnais-je.

Il me sourit tendrement et m'aida à me relever. Il m'emmena vers Eleona et lui demanda de me monter au dortoir. Avant que nous partions, il me chuchota :

- Je ne veux pas profiter de toi quand tu as trop bu, ma Lily.

Et il laissa Eleona m'emmener.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus par ce chapitre... reviews please!!


	6. Fuir ou affronter ?

**Diclamer :** Tout est à JKR sauf ce qui est de moi…

**Couples :** James/Lily

**Contexte :** Septième année De Lily Evans et des Maraudeurs à Poudlard. Les mentalités évoluent, les sentiments changent et de nouvelles amitiés se créent. Entre rires et larmes, amour et haine, la vie d'adolescents qui découvrent la vie…

**Note :** Je vous rappelle que si vous cherchez quelqu'un pour corriger les fautes d'othographe ou de style de vos fictions, je suis là... Bonne lecture!

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Fuir ou affronter ?**

Ouh ma tête. Tout cogne. J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hyppogriffes déchaînés vient de me piétiner le cerveau. Mes paupières sont d'une lourdeur…de vraies enclumes ! Allez, un petit effort…ça y est, j'ai réussis à ouvrir l'œil gauche. Encore un peu de concentration…bien joué, mon œil droit aussi s'est ouvert. Oula ! Qui a allumé une lumière si vive ? Elle renforce mon mal de crâne. Pourtant mes rideaux sont fermés, enfin je crois…

Bon, j'essaye de me lever. Allez Lily, tu peux le faire. Courage. Pousses sur tes bras et…BLAM ! Je ne pensais pas que le sol était aussi proche. Bon, voyons les côtés positifs. Enfin non, je rectifie. Le seul et unique côté positif : je ne suis plus dans mon lit. D'accord mais je suis tout de même affalée par terre. Tiens, il faudra que je pense à en parler au professeur Dumbledore. Ce serait une bonne idée de rendre les planchers plus moelleux. Pas que je me plaigne, non ce serait mal me connaître. Mais j'ai tout de même le derrière sensible moi ! Et puis, je ne peux pas me permettre de lui infliger ce traitement. A la longue, je vais avoir des fesses plates. Et avec ça, comment espérez-vous que je séduise…hum…oui…enfin bref…hum…passons…

- Lily ?

Ouf, Eleona vient me sauver, tel un chevalier play-mobile volant au secours de la belle princesse enlevée par d'horribles dragons verts qui la séquestrent…

- Lily, tu m'entends ?

- Hein ? Heu, moui…

Eleona me sourit de toutes ses dents et prend un air de fille habituée :

- La gueule de bois ?

- Non, une éleonite chronique aigu, je réponds.

Eleona me regarde sans comprendre et me tend une potion jaune et visqueuse.

- Bois ça, tu te sentiras mieux.

J'obéis et avala cul sec. Ô horreur, ô damnation !

- Mais c'est dégueulasse !

- T'aurais p't'être dû y réfléchir avant de te bourrer la gueule, tu crois pas ?

Bon ma petite Lily, je doute que tu fasses le poids face à une super apprentie maman comme Eleona. Donc tu ravales la réplique cinglante que t'allais lui lancer…j'ai dit tu ravales ! Bien, et ensuite tu prends ton air coupable. Non pas lui. Celui auquel personne ne résiste…

- Pas la peine de me faire ces yeux là Lily. Ca ne prend pas avec moi.

Bon d'accord, celui auquel personne sauf Eleona ne résiste.

- Bon, on descend déjeuner, j'ai faim.

Moi aussi ! J'ai pas mangé depuis…depuis un bon moment. A moi les gâteaux, la confiture, les brioches, le pain…

- C'est partit mon kiki !

Et là je part dans un fou rire incontrôlé sous le regard compatissant d'Eleona. Je ne pense pas avoir tout à fait éliminé l'alcool que j'ai bu. Elle a visiblement l'air de mon avis.

Après avoir repris le contrôle de mon esprit, nous descendons à la Grande Salle. Et là, oh surprise, elle est bondée. Apparemment, tout Poudlard a eut l'idée de venir manger à …voyons voir…oups…12h30. Sans commentaires. Oh et puis, un lendemain de fêtes, c'est tout naturel !

Seulement, c'est quand même bizarre que les Poufsoufles et les Serdaigles aient l'air aussi épuisés que nous. J'en fais part sur le champ à Eleona.

- Ben je suppose qu'eux aussi ont dû faire la fête. Ils ont dû célébrer la défaite de Serpentard. Tu sais, ils ne sont pas trop aimés et puis, tout prétexte est bon à prendre pour faire la fête !

C'est surement cela ! Enfin bref, peu importe. A peine assise, j'attrape deux croissants et trois brioches. Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! J'ai faim. C'est compréhensible non ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Eleona me pose une question qui a visiblement l'air de l'avoir travaillée relativement longtemps :

- Heu Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec James hier soir ?

Heu, voyons voir…réfléchissons. Hum hier soir. Lily Evans. James Potter. Et là je me souviens de tout. Du slow. James et moi collés l'un à l'autre. Le whisky pur feu. Cette sensation de bien être et…le reste.

Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'ai-je dit ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit ? Je suis folle. Complètement stupide. Givrée. Cinglée. Idiote. Crétine.

- Hum Lily ?

Je reviens enfin sur terre après avoir fouillé le champ lexical de l'imbécillité de fond en comble et me rends bien compte qu'Eleona attend une réponse.

- Heu…et bien…heu…

- Oui ?

- En faite, tu t'es bien rendu compte que j'avais un peu trop bu ?

- Lily, pour ne pas le voir, il aurait fallut être aveugle !

- Oui, donc je me suis mise à dire des choses assez stupides, James s'en est aperçu et la suite, tu la connais, il t'a demandé d'aller me coucher.

Elle me fixe quelques secondes.

- Et rien d'autre ?

- Non.

Elle essaye de voir si je mens. Peine perdue, je reste imperturbable. Mais elle sais que je mens. Elle sait également que je sais qu'elle sait que je mens. C'est clair hein ? Moi aussi je trouve !

Quelques minutes plus tard, James et ses acolytes entrent dans la Grande Salle. Je continue à manger et à bavarder gaiement avec Eleona et …QUOI ? Rembobinage : James et ses acolytes entrent dans la Grande Salle. AH !!! Au secours ! Ils se dirigent vers nous. Oh non, tout mais pas ça ! Comment faire pour les éviter ? Réfléchis Lily, réfléchis. Vite ! Grouille toi ! Une idée…heu…ah, ça y est !

Je plonge sous la table au moment où ils aperçoivent Eleona…seule. C'est Sirius qui parle en premier :

- Salut Eleona.

- 'lu !

- Lily n'est pas là ? Là c'est James qui s'inquiète.

- Heu si, elle est…heu…et ben apparemment, elle vient de partir.

- Mais on l'a pas vu !

- Désolé James, tu la verras plus tard !

Ouf ! J'ai eu chaud . Bon maintenant, je continue à avancer. J'arrive enfin en bout de table après avoir reçu de nombreux coups de pieds. Je dois avoir pleins de bleus maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour échapper à une situation gênante !

Je me relève le plus discrètement possible. Enfin du moins j'essaye. Il faut bien avouer que ma situation n'est pas banale. Mais c'est sans compter ma chance légendaire. Et oui, le pire est arrivé, je me suis cognée la tête contre la table. Aïe ! C'est que ça fait sacrément mal cette affaire ! Si ça se trouve, je me suis ouvert la tête. Je porte ma main à mon front, persuadée que du sang va se mettre à en couler, me laissant à demi-morte, mais non. Rien, pas une goutte de sang. Ce qui veut dire que j'aurai une belle bosse dans quelques minutes. J'ai une de ces chances ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte ! En plus les bosses c'est devenu super tendance, hein ! Ca change de couleur tous les jours ce qui te fait ressembler à un feu tricolore qui décline toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables de l'arc-en-ciel. Comment ça je délire ? Bien sur que non ! Aussi vrai que 1 et 1 font 2…oh, quelles jolies chandelles !

Bon, passage obligé à l'infirmerie. Youpi, Pomfresh a une pommade contre les bosses ! Ca fait un peu mal quand on l'applique mais trente secondes plus tard, je n'ai plus rien. Bye bye la défiguration. Ce n'est plus qu'un souvenir. Un souvenir plus que honteux que je ferais bien d'effacer très vite de ma mémoire. Essai : que s'est-il passé ce matin ? Meuh rien voyons, quelle question ! Verdict : bonne réponse ! Yes ! J'suis trop forte .

C'est bon ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'vous assure que je vais bien. Comment ça vous n'avez rien dit ? Mais j'vous entends d'ici. Vous le pensez trop fort. Si, si, vous vous dites :

« Ah la pauvre Lily, elle est en train de devenir folle ! »

Et bien je vais vous dire quelque chose : je ne suis PAS folle. Ou si peu…

- Lily ?

Et zut, manquait plus que lui ! Bon, je fais quoi là pour éviter d'éventuelles questions gênantes ? Je suggère de l'assommer. Avec un peu de chances, il pensera que c'était une invasion extraterrestre. Bon okay, j'avoue. C'était nul comme idée. Donc voyons voir ce que le plan B nous propose : retraite stratégique. C'est super pour les froussards. D'ailleurs, bizarrement j'adore cette idée !

Allons-y doucement. On continue d'avancer…loupé. James m'attrape par le bras et me retourne face à lui.

Bon je dis quoi ? « Oh tiens, salut James ! Ca alors, quelle surprise, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver ! »

- Salut Lily.

- Bonjour James…

Je continue d'avancer comme si de rien n'était :

- …au revoir James.

Visiblement, celle-là, il ne s'y attendais pas.

- Je…Lily, attend !

L'attendre ? Et puis quoi encore ? Non mais il rêve en couleur aujourd'hui ! J'accélère alors le pas en priant le Seigneur pour que James ne me suive pas. Mais si il m'écoutait, Monsieur le Bon Dieu n'a pas jugé bon de m'exaucer. James me rattrape et m'empêche de partir.

- Tu me fuis ?

Nooon, tu crois ?

- Hum non, pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je suis relativement nulle dans l'art de gagner du temps mais excellente pour mettre les pieds dans le plat.

- Peut-être à cause d'une certaine chose que tu m'aurais demandé hier.

Je deviens alors rouge cerise. Une sonnerie d'alarme se déclenche dans ma tête. Dans la vie, il faut savoir faire des choix. Ici : fuir ou affronter ? Fuir bien sur !

- Hum…désolée James mais il faut…il faut que j'aille heu…à la bibliothèque ! Oui c'est ça, je dois faire des recherches.

Et je le plante là. Pour plus de précautions, je pars en courant. Juste au cas où ! Je suis donc obligée d'aller à la bibliothèque, ce que je fais de bon cœur. Après tout, je n'ai pas totalement menti : j'ai effectivement des recherches à faire. Une recherche en entraînant une autre, je finis ma journée au milieu des livres.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus par ce chapitre... reviews please!!


	7. Remise en question

**Diclamer** : Tout à JKR sauf ce qui est de moi…

**Couples** : James/Lily

**Contexte** : Septième année de Lily Evans et des Maraudeurs à Poudlard. Les mentalités évoluent, les sentiments changent et de nouvelles amitiés se créent. Entre rires et larmes, amour et haine, les sentiments d'adolescents qui découvrent ce qu'est la vie…

**Notes** : Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard mais en ce moment, je suis vraiment submergée par les devoirs. J'espère que vous comprendrez que les cours passent avant ma fiction…Enfin bref, voilà un nouveau chapitre. Au passage, le chapitre suivant est en cours d'écriture. Je pense qu'il sera plus long que tous les autres. Pour en revenir à celui-ci, j'espère que vous aimerez ce gros rapprochement…Je ne vous en dit pas plus et vous souhait une bonne lecture !

Je tiens aussi à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé toutes ces gentilles reviews. Merci du fond du cœur, c'est vraiment très motivant ! Pour répondre à dunkychou, je ne pense pas que ma fic durera très longtemps. En tout cas, il est sure qu'elle ne dépassera pas les 10 chapitres, à moins d'une grosse inspiration, ce qui m'étonnerais fort !!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Remise en question**

Aujourd'hui est un jour sublissime, merveilleux, magique, magnifique…C'est le premier jour des vacances. Oui ! Ce jour que tout étudiant normalement constitué attend avec la plus grande impatience en criant sa joie lorsqu'il arrive enfin. 2 longues semaines de vacances. 2 semaines pendant lesquelles aucun réveil ne sonnera, aucun cour n'aura lieu pour nous pourrir la vie. Bref que du bonheur.

Et le must du must, c'est que notre cher directeur nous a annoncé un bal pour fêter Noël. Il est génial, n'est-ce pas !

En plus, il a pensé à tout : aujourd'hui, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard nous ait proposée afin d'acheter nos tenues de soirée.

Sinon, pour vous parler de moi, cela fait maintenant une semaine que j'évite James. Cela fait aussi une semaine qu'il essaye de me parler. Mais il ne me connaît pas ! Je suis une spécialiste dans l'art du camouflage. Ni vu, ni connu derrière une statue, contre un tableau, à côté d'une armure, sous une table…Cela fait aussi une semaine que je n'ai pas eu de remarque d'Alice et Eleona concernant James. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle veulent que je découvre par moi-même que je l'aime. Pfff ! Elles sont bien trop confiantes ! Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Ah non, certainement pas ! Je dois avouer que je ne m'en porte que mieux. Je n'ai plus besoin de faire sans cesse attention à ce que je fais ou dis en présence des Maraudeurs. Quoi que, étant donné que je les évite tous autant qu'ils sont, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le loisir d'en profiter. Enfin bref, peu importe !

Aujourd'hui, ce qui important, c'est la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. J'ai hâte de farfouiller dans les magasins à la recherche de ma future robe de soirée. Tiens, j'y pense, il faut aussi que je songe à dénicher un cavalier. Mais c'est secondaire pour l'instant.

Sur ces joyeuses pensées, me voilà arrivée dans le Hall du château. C'est ici qu'Alice, Eleona et moi devions nous retrouver. D'ailleurs je les vois.

- Salut Lily ! Prête pour la sortie shopping ? me demande Alice en souriant.

- Plus que jamais !

- Et bien qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? s'écrie une Eleona plus qu'impatiente.

Nous montrons nos autorisations au concierge et montons dans les calèches qui nous mèneront à Pré-au-Lard. Pendant tout le trajet, nous débattons joyeusement sur la couleur et la forme de notre robe de soirée idéale.

Arrivées dans le village, nous nous dirigeons d'emblée vers le magasin de référence de la mode sorcière : « Au Merveilleux Tisseur ». Nous poussons doucement la porte et ce que nous voyions nous coupe littéralement le souffle. De tous les côtés, des robes de soirée de toutes sortes sont exposées aux yeux des clients. La caissière nous explique qu'elle est au courant pour le Bal de Noël. Voilà donc la raison de ce décor féerique : ils veulent vendre.

Chacune de nous part chercher sa robe de son côté. Après une bonne demi-heure de fouille et d'essayages multiples, nous trouvons enfin La Tenue tant désirée. Nous choisissons également quelques accessoires pour aller avec, puis nous sortons. Il s'est mis à neiger. N'étant guère mieux habillées les unes que les autres pour affronter le froid ambiant, nous décidons d'aller prendre un verre aux Trois Balais. Nous ne sommes ni les premières, ni les dernières à avoir eu cette idée. En effet, le pub est bondé. Nous trouvons cependant une table de libre et commandons trois bièraubeurres. Nous sommes toutes contentes de nos tenues et commençons à parler des éventuels cavaliers que nous choisirions. Evidemment, il est tout trouvé pour Alice : Franck . C'est d'une évidence ! Eleona, quant à elle, a des vues sur un des poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle. Elle m'a confié qu'ils s'étaient parlés plusieurs fois à la bibliothèque et qu'elle le trouvait « siii cultiiivé ». Depuis que le bal nous a été annoncé, tout a été bon pour qu'il la remarque : œillades charmeuses, gloussements, sous-entendus, sourires ultrabrights et j'en passe !

Pour ce qui est de mon cas, je viens de décider que j'irai seule. Enfin, en célibataire je veux dire. Lia, une des filles qui partage notre dortoir y va seule aussi. Comme cela, on pourra discuter un peu. Et cela m'évitera de regretter certaines choses…

A ce moment, une bourrasque de vent s'engouffre par la porte du pub qui vient de s'ouvrir, laissant entrer…les Maraudeurs au grand complet.

Pouasse, me quitteras-tu jamais ? Ils viennent s'asseoir près de nous.

- Il ne restait plus de tables libres, se justifie Remus.

- Mais ça ne nous dérange pas de partager cette humble table, répond Alice en souriant, n'est-ce pas les filles ?

- Bien sûr !

- Lily ?

- Hein ? Heu non, bien sur que ça ne dérange pas.

Tout le monde se met alors à parler gaiement du bal, de notre après-midi, des personnes que l'on désire inviter…

- Et toi Lily, avec qui tu y vas ? demande Sirius de but en blanc.

- Personne. J'y vais en célibataire, comme Lia.

Sirius ouvre de grands yeux tandis que James semble étrangement soulagé.

- Mais…

Je ris discrètement avant de commenter la réaction de Sirius :

- Cela te semble si bizarre ?

- Non mais…si ! Je pensais que tu irais accompagnée !

Et la conversation se poursuit ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Je me contente de l'écouter sans y prendre part. James me fixe avec insistance depuis tout à l'heure. Je m'efforce de l'ignorer et de regarder ailleurs. Seulement mes yeux ne l'entendent pas de la même manière. Ils sont inexorablement attirés par les siens. Le regard qu'il me lance me trouble plus que je ne l'aurais cru possible.

Je me hâte donc d'exploiter l'art dans lequel je suis devenue quasi-imbattable : la fuite.

- Heu…je me sens pas très bien…

- Tu veux qu'on rentre Lily ?

- Non, je crois que je vais sortir un peu, ça ira mieux après.

L'hésitation, l'air fatigué et dans les vapes, tout y est, sauf un petit détail, presque insignifiant que j'avais négligé…

- Je vais t'accompagner Lily.

Quoi ?????

- Mais…heu, c'est pas la peine James !

- Si, j'insiste, je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes mal.

Okay, il a gagné. Il a sorti l'argument infaillible. Celui auquel je ne peux m'opposer sans paraître suspecte. Je sors donc en serrant les dents, James sur les talons. Je me dirige sous un arbre pour m'abriter légèrement de la neige qui continue de tomber. James se met derrière moi, passe ses mains autour de ma taille et me colle contre son torse. Troublée, j'essaye de m'écarter mais il me serre plus fortement contre lui et chuchote au creux de mon oreille d'un ton moqueur :

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes Lily-Jolie.

Que voulez-vous que je réponde à cela ? Je me tais donc, attendant que James parle, ce qu'il fait tout de suite :

- Ecoute Lily, pour la semaine dernière, j'voudrais qu'on mette les choses au clair.

- Hum…oui, si tu veux.

- Je sais que tu avais bu plus que ce que tu peux supporter…

Youpi, il a comprit !

- Mais je sais aussi que l'alcool permet d'oser faire ou dans ton cas, demander ce que l'on désire.

Heu non, je rectifie : il n'a pas comprit !

- Hum James, je ne désirais PAS te demander de…enfin…tu vois quoi !

Il me serre un peu plus contre lui, passe sa main sous mon pull et me caresse le ventre avec son pouce. Je frissonne. Il l'a senti. Je devine facilement son sourire triomphant.

- Tu vois Lily…tu me désires autant que je te désire. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me repousses tout le temps ?

- Je sais pas James. Je sais plus, répondis-je franchement.

Il retire ses mains de mon ventre et prend les miennes entre ses doigts. Il les frictionne doucement, les porte à ses lèvres et les effleure sensuellement.

- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ma Lily ?

- Tout. Rien n'est plus pareil. A commencer par toi. Tu n'es plus le même. Enfin si, mais tu es plus mature et bien moins arrogant qu'avant…

- C'est pour toi que j'ai changé, mon cœur.

Je rougis. Voilà donc la raison de tous ces changements : moi.

- Je…désolée James mais…j'suis pommé là !

Il me retourne face à lui, sans me lâcher les mains. Je lis la question dans ses yeux.

- Je…tout est confus. Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

- Lily, je t'aime. Tu le sais ?

- Oui…

- Et tu me crois quand je te le dis ?

- …

- Lily ?

- Je sais pas James. Je…j'ai peur.

- Mais de quoi ?

- J'ai peur de n'être qu'une vulgaire proie de plus sur ton tableau de chasse.

- Lily ! Comment peux-tu penser ça ?

- L'année dernière, tu venais me déclarer ton amour éternel et juste après, tu allais embrasser ta copine du moment. Comment voulais-tu que je te crois ?

Il me fait un sourire coupable.

- Je sais que j'étais stupide. Mais c'était avant. J'ai changé, tu l'as dit toi-même. Et je t'aime vraiment Lily. Tu es la femme de ma vie, je le sais.

- James, je suis pas sure de…

- Je voudrais que tu y réfléchisses. Sérieusement, me coupe-t'il. Toi et moi. Je t'attendrai.

Il me rapproche alors de lui et dépose un bref baiser sur mes lèvres. Puis il se sépare de moi, me lâche les mains et déclare en partant :

- Je dirais aux autres que tu as préféré rentrer. Je t'aime ma Lily.

Je reste sans bouger pendant quelques secondes et suis sa silhouette qui s'éloigne et finit par disparaître. Il m'a embrassé. James Potter m'a embrassée.

Je suis encore plus perdue qu'avant si c'est possible. Moi qui croyais qu'après cette conversation tout serait clair, je me suis largement trompée. Je nage à présent dans un épais brouillard que je ne sais comment dissiper.

Qu'est-ce que je ressens pour lui ? C'est tellement confus ! Je peux dire que je l'apprécie, j'aime sa compagnie et son humour. Mais est-ce suffisant ?

Depuis qu'il m'a embrassée, je n'ai plus qu'une envie : qu'il recommence ! Mais comment savoir si c'est de l'amour ? Si ça se trouve, ce sont simplement mes hormones qui me jouent des tours.

Et puis, quand il me touche, j'ai des frissons partout. L'autre jour, au match, j'ai eu plusieurs fois peur pour lui, ce qui ne m'étais jamais arrivé auparavant. Je peux aussi me confier à lui en toute confiance. Quand il est prêt de moi, je me sens étrangement bien. Et quand il me prend dans ses bras, un sentiment de sécurité m'envahit.

Est-ce que c'est ça l'amour ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alors ? Une petite review ???


	8. Quand le cœur prend le pas sur la raison

**Diclamer** : Tout à JKR sauf ce qui est de moi…

**Couples** : James/Lily

**Contexte** : Septième année de Lily Evans et des Maraudeurs à Poudlard. Les mentalités évoluent, les sentiments changent et de nouvelles amitiés se créent. Entre rires et larmes, amour et haine, les sentiments d'adolescents qui découvrent ce qu'est la vie…

**Notes** : Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce gros retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre. J'ai dû le réecrire 4 fois et je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis très perfectionniste. Mais comme c'est Noël, je vous l'ai tout de même posté, en espérant que vous ne le trouverez pas trop médiocre...Je ne sais absolument pas quand vous aurez le prochain chapitre, il n'est pas encore écrit et je ne sais même pas ce qu'il contiendra. Mais promis, je vais faire de mon mieux pour le publier le plus rapidement possible!

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et de bonne fêtes!!!

J'en profite aussi pour dire que je pense rapidement (très) publier une one-shot que j'ai récemment écrite, toujours sur le couple James/Lily. Je vais finir par croire que je ne sais écrire des fictions que sur eux...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Quand le cœur prend le pas sur la raison**

Quelques jours plus tard, deux pour être exacte, le Bal de Noël arriva. Nous étions évidemment en vacances. Je dis évidemment car il me semble logique qu'aucun professeur ne puisse supporter l'énervement et l'excitation dont nous faisions tous preuve ce jour là. Le jour tant attendu. L'événement avec un grand E de l'année.

La journée avait passé relativement rapidement pour certains et à une lenteur désolante pour d'autres. De mon côté tout avait été très rapide. Tout s'était enchaîné.

Premièrement, il y avait eu l'invitation d'Eleona au Bal par son beau Poufsouffle – la pauvre avait faillit s'évanouir sous le choc – puis ensuite nous avions aidé pour le choix des tenues de soirée des troisièmes années pour qui ce bal était le premier. Nous avions enfin fini par discuter des coiffures que nous ferions, du maquillage et des bijoux que nous mettrions. Après cette réunion – oh combien existentielle – nous avions pu commencer à nous changer. Programme chargé en somme !

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Je suis devant le miroir de la salle de bain, fin prête. Il me renvoie l'image d'une jeune fille vêtue d'une longue robe verte très claire. Ma robe. Celle que j'inaugurerai ce soir. Une robe à très fines bretelles avec un léger décolleté. Une robe très proche du corps et qui s'évase à partir de la taille et finit en légers voiles jusqu'à mi mollet. Un robe qui s'accompagne de sandalettes simples, couleur argent. Une robe qui met en valeur mes yeux que j'ai légèrement soulignés avec un crayon argenté et du mascara. Une robe qui laisse voir ma nuque que j'ai dégagée en me faisant un haut chignon d'où s'échappent quelques mèches rebelles. Une robe qui m'a permit de mettre quelques simples bijoux et du gloss pêche. Ma robe.

En me voyant arriver, Alice et Eleona en restent bouche-bée :

- T'es superbe Lily !

- Merci ! Vous aussi vous êtes magnifiques !

- Merci !

Oui, c'est vrai qu'elles sont jolies.

Alice porte une robe rouge qui s'arrête en dessous du genoux. Elle est à fine bretelles mais sans décolleté. Alice a toujours eu du mal à en mettre. Sa robe est ornée de fines dentelles sur une courbe qui part de sa bretelle droite jusqu'au bas du tissu qui forme un V. Elle porte des sandales assorties ainsi qu'un léger châle, rouge aussi. Elle a laissé ses cheveux blonds cascader librement sur ses épaules et fait ressortir habilement le bleu de ses yeux par un trait d'eye-liner. Encore une fois je le remarque, c'est son sourire qui fait son charme. Elle a passé une légère couche, d'un gloss plus foncé que celui que je porte actuellement, sur ses lèvres et sourit. J'ai toujours dit qu'elle avait un sourire de femme-enfant. Seulement aujourd'hui, elle semble elle-même plus femme qu'enfant.

Et que dire d'Eleona ! Elle est tout simplement magnifique dans sa longue robe bleu ciel. Sa tenue de soirée est plus originale que les nôtres. Elle est aussi à bretelles mais est plus longue. Elle est près du corps jusqu'à la taille puis s'élargit en de nombreux froufrous d'un bleu un peu plus foncé.

Eleona porte des sandales à brides papillons joliment décorées de strass. Elle a natté ses cheveux en deux tresses auxquelles elle a mêlé un fil doré. Ses yeux sont rehaussés par un mascara argent et une poudre couleur or. Elle a encore réussi à se donner un air mystérieux., à part. Elle est vraiment très belle. Elle porte un pendentif en forme d'aigle qu'elle tient de sa mère et qui veillerai sur elle en la protégeant du mauvais œil. A ses bras, des bracelets brillants cliquettent joyeusement. Et la touche finale : des boucles d'oreille Peace&Love !

Nous sommes fins prêtes et décidons de nous prendre en photo. Quand je les vois, l'émotion me submerge et je les prend toutes deux dans mes bras. Nous restons quelques minutes enlacées en silence. Chacune de nous sait que ce moment a quelque chose de magique et aucune ne veut en briser l'intensité. Finalement on se détache et on se sourit. Je murmure :

- J'me sens tellement bien avec vous les filles !

Elles sourient et Alice chuchote à son tour :

- On sera toujours là les unes pour les autres, hein ? Promettez moi qu'on restera ensembles.

On acquiesce chacune notre tour. Puis Eleona dit doucement :

- On devrait peut-être y aller…

C'est ce que nous faisons. Nous descendons les escaliers qui mènent à la Grande Salle. En bas, sont présents les Maraudeurs, Franck et le beau Poufsouffle d'Eleona. Un peu plus loin, c'est Lia qui m'attend. Je croise le regard de James avant de baisser vivement les yeux. Je me dirige alors précipitamment vers mon amie tandis qu'Alice et Eleona rejoignent leurs cavaliers respectifs.

Lia est aussi très jolie ce soir dans son élégante robe de satin noir. Je le lui dis. Elle sourit tandis que ses joues rosissent.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous voilà dans la Grande Salle. Pour l'occasion, elle a été entièrement décorée. S'en est à vous couper le souffle. Les tables ont été repoussées contre les murs et servent de buffets. Une piste de danse a pu être dégagée. De grands tissus en tulle et en soie pendent des fenêtres et du plafond avec grâce. Les couleurs qui prédominent sont le mauve, l'argent et le doré. La pièce est très éclairée et diffuse une impression de chaleur.

Avant qu'elle ne soit bondée, nous trouvons une table libre. James et Sirius arrivent alors aux bras de deux blondes de leur fan-club.

Je serre les dents. Jalouse moi ? Evidemment ! Allez-y, je vous laisse deux petites minutes, le temps que cet aveu vous fasse hurler de joie. C'est bon, vous êtes calmés ? Toujours pas ? Allez d'accord, j'attends encore un peu…

Bon maintenant tant pis pour vous je reprends ! Oui je suis jalouse de cette petite dinde qui s'accroche fermement au bras de James. En plus, elle me fixe depuis tout à l'heure. Quoi, ma tête ne lui revient pas ? Ah ! On dirait que si elle…attendez ! Elle…non, j'y crois pas ! Mademoiselle Pimbêche me lance des regards ironiques. Style « Jamesie-chou t'a pas invitée, nananananèreuh ! » Retenez moi ou je lui saute dessus ! Non mais de quel droit elle ose me provoquer !

Allez Lily, on se calme. Inspire, expireuh ! Voilà, comme ça…elle continue ! Bon sang mais c'est pas vrai ! Je sens que je vais commettre un meurtre d'ici la fin de la soirée.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

une demi-heure plus tard

Ouf, Mam'zelle Pimbêche vient de partir à l'infirmerie. Elle s'est tout à coup mise à gonfler. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'y suis pour rien ! …bon d'accord, je plaide coupable. Il se peut que j'ai, sans le vouloir bien sûr, agité ma baguette…( NDA : comme quoi, telle mère tel fils !). Mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes. Ben oui, elle m'énervait ! Comment ça c'est pas suffisant comme raison ? Bien sur que si ! C'est largement suffisant ! Du moins en ce qui me concerne…

En tout cas, maintenant, James se doute de quelque chose. Depuis tout à l'heure que la Miss est partie, il me fixe, un sourire amusé scotché au visage. J'essaye de mon mieux de l'ignorer en paraissant plongée dans une conversation – oh combien intéressante – avec Lia.

- Mais si, je t'assure, j'ai vu Mc Gonagal avec Ervin ( NDA : le prof de divination, voir épilogue pour plus de détails). Je suis sûre qu'ils sortent ensembles !

- Lia, c'est impossible ils…

- Douterais-tu de ma parole Lily Evans ?

- Euh, non…jamais de la vie !

- Bien. Donc je disais qu'avec un peu, voir beaucoup de chance, Mc Gonagal tomberait enceinte et prendrait un congé maternité !

Mon Dieu, sortez moi de là !

- Lily, tu danses ?

- Hum, heu oui, avec plaisir James…

Comme quoi, parfois, une aide ne vient pas toujours de là où on l'attend ! Je me laisse conduire jusqu'à la piste de danse. A ce moment là, une musique endiablée se fait entendre. Aussitôt, je commence à bouger en rythme, rapidement imitée par James et toutes les personnes présentes autour de nous.

Cela me libère de toute la pression que j'ai accumulée ces dernières semaines et je me déchaîne comme jamais. Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et après quelques minutes de danse, la musique s'arrête quelques secondes. Une série de notes douces et lentes retentit alors dans la Grande Salle.

James me prend par la taille et me colle contre lui. Et oui, c'est bien un slow ! Finalement mon moment de bonheur se poursuit. Tandis que nous tourbillonnons lentement, je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de James et respire son parfum d'homme, comme pour m'en imprégner toute entière. Je me sens légère.

A la fin du morceau, James me garde dans ses bras et dépose un léger baiser sur mes cheveux. On se détache alors doucement l'un de l'autre. Son regard amoureux accroche le mien. Je ne peux plus m'en détourner. Il me sourit et me prend la main en me conduisant hors de la Grande Salle. Je le suis, en sachant ce qui m'attend. Mais cette fois, je suis sûre de mes sentiments. James m'emmène dans un coin du Hall et me fixe quelques secondes sans me lâcher la main.

- Tu es belle…

Je rougis. Non, arrêtez de vous moquer ! Comment est-ce que vous réagiriez si un garçon comme James vous complimentait ? Comme moi évidemment !

- Tu es adorable quand tu rougis.

Oh mon Dieu ! Il commence à faire chaud non ? Je vais étouffer si il continue comme ça ! Bon, ressaisis-toi Lily. Tu lui dois une réponse, et plus si affinité !

- James…

- Oui ?

- Hum…pour l'autre jour…

Il redevient bien vite sérieux et son regard se fait attentif. Il m'encourage vivement par un sourire quelques peu angoissé.

- Heu je…et bien voilà…j'ai réfléchi et…

Par Merlin ! Aide-moi James, j'y arriverai pas toute seule ! Je ne suis pas très douée pour dire ce genre de choses.

- Je…je…heu…je…, bégayais-je lamentablement.

Il rit doucement, s'approche de moi et dépose sa main sur ma joue. Je ne peux plus bouger et le regarde faire avec fascination. Il pose alors délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je réagis aussitôt et passe mes bras autour de son cou tout en me collant à lui. Il glisse ses mains autour de ma taille et me sert possessivement contre son torse. Il commence à me mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Bon sang, c'est trop bon ! Quand il passe sa langue sur mes lèvres, je gémis doucement, lui permettant d'approfondir le baiser. Sa langue brûlante cherche la mienne avec tendresse. Commence alors un véritable ballet qui se fait de plus en plus passionné et rapide.

Quand nos lèvres se détachent enfin, nous laissant tous deux haletants, James s'enquière d'une voix rauque de désir :

- C'est ça que tu voulais me dire ?

J'acquiesce doucement en essayant de reprendre mon souffle :

- Entre autre, je réponds. C'est gentil de m'avoir aidé.

- C'est quand tu veux !

Une lueur taquine passe à ce moment dans son regard et il me lance, sûr de lui :

- Au faite, je ne te savais pas aussi jalouse, mon cœur !

- Moi, jalouse ?

- Oui, toi ! Je ne suis pas dupe. Je sais que c'est toi qui a fait enfler Cynthia.

- Humpf…je…

- Ne te justifie pas, je comprends. Je suis moi même très jaloux et possessif, me souffle-t'il d'un ton amusé.

Je souris et le regarde tendrement avant de murmurer enfin :

- Je t'aime.

Ses yeux se mettent à briller. J'ai alors la certitude d'avoir fait le bon choix. Tout est simple aujourd'hui.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

quelques minutes plus tard

Nous retournons auprès de nos amis, main dans la main. Ils nous lancent un regard ravi et Sirius prend James dans ses bras tandis qu'Eleona et Alice font pareil avec moi tout en me chuchotant un discret « qu'est-ce qu'on disait ! »

- Il était temps, sourit Remus.

La mine toujours réjouie, James s'assoit sur une chaise et m'attire sur ses genoux afin de bien montrer à tout le monde que je suis enfin sa « propriété privée ». Je me colle contre son torse et me laisse bercer par sa respiration régulière.

Tous nos amis se mettent alors à nous poser des questions pour avoir des détails sur la formation de notre couple. Je laisse à James le soin d'y répondre. Il a l'air tellement fier ! Il leur raconte tout. Enfin, presque tout. Il ne faut pas exagérer quand même ! Nous avons le droit de garder certaines choses secrètes.

Et sous les yeux brillants d'émotion de nos amis, James m'embrasse tendrement, officialisant notre relation aux yeux de toutes les personnes ne nous ayant pas vu ensembles.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Quelques tables plus loin, un vieil homme à longue barbe regardait le nouveau couple en souriant. Entre ses doigts fins et agiles, il tenait un journal. En première page s'étendait la Marque des Ténèbres. En grosses lettre, on pouvait lire : « Le rang des alliés de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom s'accroît. Sommes nous encore en sécurité ? »

Lorsque Dumbledore posa les yeux sur l'article, son visage devint grave et il murmura d'une voix neutre :

- La prophétie est en chemin…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alors, verdict ?


	9. Epilogue

**Diclamer** : Tout est à JKR sauf ce qui est de moi…

**Couples** : James/Lily

**Contexte **: Septième année de Lily Evans et des Maraudeurs à Poudlard. Les mentalités évoluent, les sentiments changent et de nouvelles amitiés se créent. Entre rires et larmes, amour et haine, les sentiments d'adolescents qui découvrent ce qu'est la vie…

**Notes** : Voilà l'épilogue de ma fiction…sniff, chui toute émue ! Enfin bref, bonne lecture !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Epilogue**

**PDV Général**

Plusieurs mois plus tard, bien après les ASPICS, un James complètement affolé courait dans une grande maison, le visage livide et les yeux hagards.

- Lily, où as-tu mis cette valise ?

- Arg…dans la chambre…James vite ! J'ai mal !

Comme vous l'avez ou non deviné, Madame Potter venait d'avoir ses premières contractions…et tout ce que cela implique !

James revint bien vite, la valise en main et s'approcha de Lily, visiblement très inquiet :

- Ca va aller ma puce ?

- Je crois que…ah ! James, dépêche-toi, emmène-moi, je t'en prie. Si on attend encore, je vais accoucher dans le hall.

James s'exécuta et transplana bien vite à l'hôpital St Mangouste, Lily dans les bras. Sitôt arrivés, il appela des médicomages à grands cris.

Lily fut emmenée en salle d'accouchement. James eut juste le temps d'envoyer un hibou à ses mais avant d'aller soutenir sa femme.

- James…je…

- Chut, ma puce, ça va aller, je suis là. Tout va bien se passer, je te le promet.

Les contractions se firent alors plus douloureuses et Lily s'accrocha à la main de James en manquant de la broyer tant elle la serrait. En parfait mari, James ne broncha pas et se contenta de l'embrasser sur le front, essayant ainsi de lui insuffler un peu de courage et de réconfort.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Plusieurs heures plus tard, les souffrances de Lily s'achevaient et un cri de bébé retentissait dans la Salle d'accouchement.

- Félicitation, vous avez un beau garçon, dit une médicomage en déposant un petit enfant emmailloté d'un linge blanc dans les bras de Lily.

James l'aida à se redresser et contempla son fils, les yeux brillants de fierté.

- Bonjour mon ange, souffla Lily. Je suis là, avec ton papa. On va t'aimer très fort mon chéri.

Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard noisette se son mari. Elle lui sourit.

- Il est magnifique Lily, dit James en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle se blottit contre lui, le bébé toujours pelotonné contre elle.

- Je suis sûre qu'il va te ressembler, souffla-t'elle.

Il sourit imperceptiblement et nicha sa tête dans le cou de sa femme.

- Merci Lily.

Surprise, elle tourna la tête.

- Merci de m'avoir donné un aussi beau fils. C'est la plus belle chose que tu aurais pu m'offrir.

Emue, Lily chercha ses lèvres et il ne tarda pas à lui donner le baiser qu'elle voulait. Toujours contre sa bouche, elle lui chuchota doucement :

- Je t'aime.

Serrant son fils et sa femme contre son cœur, James murmura :

- Je vous aime aussi mes deux amours. Plus que tout.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Dans la pièce voisine, Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient collés à la porte, essayant d'entendre ce que se disaient les heureux parents.

Pour la énième fois, Sirius ronchonna :

- Mais pourquoi on ne peut pas rentrer ?

- James et Lily ont sûrement besoin de se retrouver un peu, réexpliqua patiemment Remus tandis que Peter hochait la tête.

La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement, provoquant la chute brutale de nos trois amis devant un James stupéfait de les trouver à terre.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi cela m'étonne de votre part, soupira-t'il en les faisant entrer.

Après les félicitations, il les conduisit devant le berceau dans lequel dormait l'enfant. Il regarda amoureusement Lily qui vint se glisser près de lui et dit avec fierté :

- Voilà Harry James Potter, mon fils.

**FIN**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà, c'est la fin ! Ecrire cette fiction a été très agréable et riche en émotion. Ah, nostalgie, quand tu nous tiens! Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et reviewée. C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part de prendre de votre temps pour me donner votre avis.

J'espère que l'épilogue correspond à vos attentes et ne vous déçoit pas trop de par sa brièveté. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais j'ai trouvé bête de le rallonger. Moi, il me satisfait comme cela, ce qui, soi dit en passant, est assez rare !

En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis et de vos critiques. Cela m'aide à m'améliorer.

Sur ce je vous remercie encore d'avoir suivie cette fiction et vous souhaite une Bonne Année, une bonne santé et plein de bonheur.

Gros bisous et j'espère à bientôt dans d'autres fic' !

Akimara.


End file.
